


Options

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl talk, Slayer style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Timeline: any time after Faith, Hope and Trick  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Plain"

"Creamy or chunky?" Buffy threw two rapid punches at a vampire.

Faith ducked a blow. "Chunky all the way." She dusted one and turned to intercept the next mid-leap. "Cookie dough or mint chip?"

"Both--" Buffy punched, "with fudge chunks. Barbecue?" Flip, kick, stab. "Cheetos? Fritos?"

"I like plain."

"Huh?" Buffy took a kick in the stomach and stumbled back, gulping. Faith hauled the vampire away from her and staked it.

"Plain potato chips. Crunch, salt. What more do you need?" Faith dusted her hands.

"Never figured you for a plain chip girl."

"That's me, B. Always full of surprises."


End file.
